You know what?
by babyangelholic
Summary: Sasuke made a promise with Naruto, that he will definitely come to him. When the war has ended, finally Naruto knows the reason why Sasuke left Konoha. "You know what, Naruto? The reason why I went to Orochimaru, to seek for power, to become stronger; it was all because of you..everything I did was all for you..." Sasuke blurted out,R&R pleasee ! it is a oneshot fic. SASUNARU.mpreg


**okay! here is my first one-shot, hope u guys enjoy it! **

**beta : kuro mitsu. thanks for ur hard work dear!**

**here we areee~**

Oneshot- You know what...?

"Sas'ke..." Naruto whispered faintly as the tears slowly escaped from his eyes. "Please come back... Please don't torture me and Sakura-chan like this..." He stared at a pair of black eyes which were looking straight into his teary eyes.

It was the moment when he met Sasuke, when he could ask him back. Come back to Konoha, making lots of sweet memories with the three of them: Sakura, himself and of course, Sasuke. The times he had spent without Sasuke were like hell for Naruto. There was no one who would make him get mad easily except him, Uchiha Sasuke. No one would call him 'dobe' or 'usuratokachi' but Sasuke. Sasuke, the guy who was his rival yet his best friend, his _very _best friend.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto in silence; the tears that formed from the blond-haired guy were indeed for him. However Sasuke chose to not give any emotions for the blond. Or else, everything that he had planned would be ruined because of his own selfishness.

_'It is all for you...' _he mumbled to himself, not wanting Naruto to hear that remark.

Sasuke quickly turned away from Naruto as he walked off, leaving Naruto sobbing hard behind him.

"Not now, Naruto... Please... I promise to you I will definitely come to you..." The raven uttered as he decided to disappear from Naruto's sight.

"Sasuke..." Naruto called out that name painfully, when will the time come? When will you come back to us, Sasuke? When will you finally come back as the Uchiha Sasuke that I know...?

There were lots of questions which Naruto really wished to hear the answers to. But he just closed his eyes, letting those tears slide down his cheeks. He decided... that he will wait for Sasuke to keep his promise.

* * *

It was the day when the war finally ended, when there was no longer threat and dangerous things that might happen in Konoha. Naruto looked up to the sky; the sky was so bright and beautiful that day, and yet in his mind he still kept worrying about his best friend, the one whom he kept longing for a long time, that Uchiha Sasuke,_his_ teme.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked him from behind. Naruto turned around to see Sakura with his friends Sai, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, even Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were there. Not to mention Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and the granny, Tsunade-baachan.

Naruto shook his head in reply. "I just miss someone that made a promise to me a few months ago..." He averted his gaze to the birds that were flying around them.

Sakura and the others just looked at him in confusion. They had no clue who was the one that Naruto longed for. On the other hand, Naruto just smiled weakly with his eyes gazing over the sky.

"I have been missing him so much... How could he make me wait for so long...? How could he do this to me...?" he said, faking a chuckle. But he could not hold back the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes anymore. Slowly the tears escaped from his eyes as the sobs could be heard by the people around him. "That bastard!" he cursed between his sobs.

"Who is the one you're calling bastard, dobe?"

Naruto gasped in his spot, he quickly looked up to stare at the pair of black eyes that he had been longing to see for a long time. Naruto didn't care what would happen with the crowd around him when they saw the handsome guy who stood in front of Naruto with his charming smirk.

"Sas'ke..." Naruto muttered that name, he missed calling that name. While the other one had been waiting to hear the blond call his name like that... Yeah just like that.

"Naruto..." Sasuke smiled, it was a sincere smile. The smile that he would give for Naruto only, for his Naruto... for the one who become the reason why he needed to stay alive.

"Sasuke-kun! You are back..." the raven could hear and see the pink-haired girl shout at him with a happy look. But still, the girl, Sakura, could not make him hold his tears from the moment he saw the raven-haired guy.

Sasuke just ignored all of the people who kept shouting his name; he knew even though he was a missing-nin, all the people who had known him for a long time would still treat him just like the old days. But for now, he had no interest for all the people in this village; the reason why he came back was just for Naruto. For his dobe, his sweet blond.

"I have no time to babble so much here. I have an important thing to discuss with Uzumaki Naruto, please excuse us!" Sasuke exclaimed as he carried Naruto bridal style. Making the blond shout at him numerous times.

"Sasuke, please put me down! Please!" Naruto shouted with his blushing face that Sasuke found cute. Sasuke just smirked, ignoring all the things Naruto said to him until Naruto finally gave up and stayed silent.

"Sasuke, please answer my question, where are we going?" Naruto asked him confusedly. He knew Sasuke would not bring him to any dangerous places. But he just needed to confirm where they were going to now.

"Hn."

"YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had been in silence for about 5 minutes after they arrived at that place, the place that brings back a lot of sweet memories for Team 7. The place where Sasuke gave his lunch to Naruto when the blond one got punishment from Kakashi, the place where it was their first time having training with Kakashi.

Naruto sat on the wood post where he got tied by Kakashi a long time ago; he giggled softly as he remembered back on everything they had done in that place.

"Dobe..." Sasuke finally said something to break the silence. Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke; he could see clearly that the Sasuke he had known since forever had come back to his old self, to his teme.

"Yes...?" It was the only thing Naruto could say in return. He had no idea why he became so nervous suddenly. It was just... the tension was not comfortable for him.

"I have a lot of things to say to you... Would you listen to it?"

"I would like to listen to it, Sasuke..." Naruto said, smiling at him.

Sasuke was mesmerized by that smile, it had been a long time since he saw Naruto's smile. He used to smile a lot in the past, but everything had changed because of him, because of Uchiha Sasuke. Even though they loved to fight each other, they would smile and laugh after that.

And Sasuke had always missed that precious time. The time where he spent with the blond one, making a lot of memories, replacing his sadness with happiness.

"You know what...?" Sasuke smirked, looking up to nothing in particular. "I never regretted what I have done 'til now..."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke carefully as he watched and heard every movement and word that Sasuke made.

"I've become stronger... much stronger than I used to be... I have become braver, much braver that I used to be... Even though I killed my own brother, who willingly sacrificed everything just for me and the village... but, I never regretted anything I have done so far, Naruto. It is me, and the things I have done are for the best... Regretting such things after what I have done would only bring sadness and pain for me and the people who care about me," he explained weakly, nothing to hide anymore Sasuke, he told himself. It is the time where Naruto should know everything, Sasuke... no more hiding.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, just to catch that pair of beautiful sea-blue eyes that keep staring at him. "You know what, Naruto?" He grabbed Naruto's arm as he pulled the smaller guy into a warm embrace.

As for Naruto, he was shocked by the thing Sasuke suddenly did. Sasuke's scent, Sasuke's warmth... it had been a long time since he felt it... Even though Sasuke never hugged him like this before, but he still could remember that warmth.

"Sasuke..." Naruto stared at him in confusion. He had no clue with what Sasuke did, yet he had nothing against what Sasuke did to him.

"Naruto. Please listen to me carefully..." Sasuke said, breaking the embrace while he looked deeply into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto just nodded and stayed silent. He wanted to hear what Sasuke would say to him, he didn't know why his heart kept beating faster when he saw those black eyes that looked through him.

"You know what, Naruto? The reason why I went to Orochimaru, to seek for power, to become stronger; it was all because of you... everything I did was all for you..." Sasuke blurted out with his hands slowly caressing Naruto's blushing cheeks.

"I had given up my revenge for Itachi a long time ago, the time where I saved you with my life. Where I didn't know why I suddenly moved my body just to protect you from Haku... I had given up everything, every hatred I had for you. But after I realized you had become stronger while I was still the same. I started to fill myself with darkness; I started to crave for power, the power to protect the precious person for me, the power to protect you, Naruto..." A tear slowly escaped from Sasuke's right eye. Naruto was already sobbing while hearing those remarks.

"As... as the time passed, I was still in darkness... and slowly, the feeling to kill Itachi growing rapidly in my heart and my soul... until I finally killed him with my own hands, and discovering what he had done for me was for myself... I was so depressed back then. But as I remembered that I still have you, I immediately had the urge to stay alive for you. Because I know all I want is you, and only you Naruto..."

"Sasuke... Please stop... you will hurt yourself if you keep remembering what has happened in your life. Let's just forget everything... I will always be there for you... no matter what, I will be there for you, Sasuke..." Naruto wiped away Sasuke's tears. Sasuke looked so fragile yet weak in his eyes.

Sasuke smiled sincerely at Naruto, Naruto kept wiping his tears but Naruto himself was still crying for Sasuke. The raven quickly lifted Naruto's chin then he licked away Naruto's tears from his eyes and cheeks.

Naruto couldn't do anything, he just let the sensation Sasuke gave him stay as he felt it slowly.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered when he caught Sasuke's eyes set on him. Both of them closed their eyes slowly, they knew exactly what would happen soon.

Slowly but sure... Naruto found his lips claimed by Sasuke's.

* * *

A year had passed since that time; Sasuke was welcomed to be a nin again. And in just a few months he had already become a Jounin. And soon after that he'd become an Anbu.

And in the garden in the Uchiha's mansion, there was a blond-haired guy sitting peacefully on the bench; he giggled seeing the view of the garden where the birds kept playing with each other, just like a pair of lovers.

Suddenly, the blond felt a couple of arms wrapping around his waist; the hands kept rubbing the blond's swollen stomach gently yet lovingly.

"Teme... are you tired...?" the blond asked the raven who was sitting comfortably behind him. The raven just nodded as he nuzzled the back of the blond's neck. "I missed you so much..." the raven whispered lovingly, making the blond smile and blush immediately.

"And I missed our little miracle..." the raven, Uchiha Sasuke, said before rubbing the swollen stomach of the blond again. Yes, the blond-haired guy that was well-known as Uzumaki Naruto had changed his name to Uchiha Naruto 8 months ago after Sasuke proposed to him with a very sweet proposal.

Naruto just giggled, putting his hands on Sasuke's hands that kept staying on his swollen stomach, where their little miracle had lived for 7 months inside. "He kicked!" Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed cheerfully when the baby, their miracle, kicked Naruto's stomach.

"Maybe the baby is so happy to have his father beside him..." Naruto uttered happily to Sasuke.

Sasuke smilled in return; he kissed Naruto's lips tenderly as he hugged his _wife _again in a protective style. "I should say thanks to your little kyuubi inside your body, Dobe... for being a genderless demon and giving us this miracle..." Sasuke took Naruto's left hand, revealing a ring on his ring finger; he then kissed the ring sweetly.

"Yes... I feel grateful to have Kurama in me... He should be the godfather of our child!" Naruto shouted cheerfully, he leaned his head on Sasuke's chest. How he loved it when Sasuke spoiled him a lot.

**"Dont worry kits, I won't be your child's godfather only. But your children's godfather," **Kurama said to them suddenly from Naruto's body. Making Sasuke and Naruto smile in happiness.

Kurama had always been there for them, the demon even protected the mother and the child in very dangerous things that Naruto sometimes faced.

Naruto and Sasuke could not feel happier than this. It was their happiness they had always longed for, it was the happiness that their mother and father felt when waiting for their children to come into this world.

"Naruto... You know what?" Sasuke suddenly muttered, smiling sincerely. He looked down to face Naruto, who still felt at ease on his chest.

Naruto looked up to find Sasuke's eyes. "What...?" he asked Sasuke with a wide smile.

"I love you."

It was just three simple words, but Naruto could feel how fast his heart beat; he let himself close his own eyes as a tear escaped from his eyes as he found Sasuke's lips on his own. It was just one of the sweetest kisses that he and Sasuke had shared.

Naruto opened his eyes to meet Sasuke's. He sent a sweet smile to the taller man before he said, "I love you too, my Uchiha teme Sasuke!" The tears of happiness still escaped from his eyes, but Naruto let them be... he was crying in happiness, not in sadness.

Sasuke just chuckled; he wiped away Naruto's tears while pulling him into a warm yet protective embrace again.

It was his family... it was his happiness; there was nothing more he would ask from God... because it was enough for him. And Sasuke didn't want to be blinded by the things that could make him forget about the happiness he had at this time.

It was enough for him to have Kurama, the kyuubi that brought a happiness in his marriage with Naruto, to make his other dream to revive his clan with the one he loves come true.

To have an unborn child in Naruto's tummy who would come into their life in 2 months... their first son that soon would become Uchiha Satoshi, the name that Kurama had chosen for them. His Uchiha heir...

And last but not least... His wife, the one who lights up his little world, who brought him out from the darkness, his one and only love, Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto, his beloved true love... who always keeps the faith in him.

Sasuke was happy... so was Naruto.

_They had found their happiness._

* * *

**So what da ya think guys? XD hohoho please give me reviews! Sorry I cannot update my previous fic "Hurtful Love" for a while, I am getting busy with my Mid-test in college. T^T**

**so before I am getting busier, let me give u guys a fic first XDD hahahaha**

**have fun and please dont forget to give me reviews nee! XD **


End file.
